Traffic control is a problem in most countries having a significant number of motor vehicles moving on the highways. In the most severe cases of traffic congestion, special lanes are established either for use by emergency vehicles, carpools, and other special uses. It is important to discourage unauthorized drivers from encroaching on these restricted lanes in order to maintain lane availability for the designated special use. Moreover, there is often a need for denying vehicular traffic entry to certain areas, such as security zones and the like.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a traffic control barrier that may be manufactured in small, portable versions for use by police departments and others in temporarily restricting vehicular traffic from certain highway lanes or areas to be secured. Additionally, a larger embodiment of the invention may also be fabricated for permanent use controlling traffic on highways and parking lots.